wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey's Ending
The Journey's Ending is the Two Hundred Sixty Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in September 5, 2019. Synopsis Following Paul Gekko's sacrifice to stop Satan from destroying the Ark, people on board the Ark were going into deep hibernation on the Ark in hopes that one day, a new hero will emerge to take his place. Plot The Episode begins with Takeru Murakumo tossing a bouquet of white flowers into the sea as a memorial for Paul Gekko. Prologue= After the Freedom Civil War, Takeru Murakumo tossed a bouquet of white flowers into the sea as a memorial for Paul Gekko for his brave sacrifice to save his friends and family. Most former members of the Heroes of the Old were left helpless since Paul Gekko sacrificed himself to save many lives on board the Ark. Their only option is to enter immediate hibernation and place the legendary Ryuseken no Tsurugi on the anvil of their hidden island, waiting for the new hero to emerge to take his place. |-|Tron Bonne and the Legendary Sword= Eighty thousand years later, Teisel Bonne addresses the Servbots happily over the completion of their new ship, the Gesellschaft. He compliments Tron, who makes an entrance and thanks Teisel, stating it was easy to build with all the money they had gotten from Teisel (although Teisel has not told them where he has gotten it). Teisel states he knows a way to pay off the ship by getting "Diana's Tear", a refractor Tron quickly recognizes as one of the largest in the world. Tron asks how he got such information, to which Teisel replies teary eyed that it wasn't cheap. Teisel prepares to leave with his squad, and Tron realizes she's going to be left behind on the Gesellschaft. After a small argument, Teisel convinces Tron to stay aboard, and heads for the ruins. Teisel is piloting a "Gustaff" through a desert while complaining about being swindled over a fake treasure map. Bon Bonne tells Teisel he has located a doorway, and Teisel takes off immediately to find it. Upon reaching Bon and the doorway, Teisel contacts Tron for a moment, noting that she made the Gustaff, but he is attacked quickly afterwards, Bon's head being broken off. He looks to see a Glyde who states he's been looking for Teisel, and that he works for Lex Loath. Teisel attempts to reasons with him, telling him he'll have the money ready, but Glyde states it is long past, and commences a battle with Teisel. Tron asks what is going on, but Teisel tells her little details beyond that he'll be fine. He attacks Glyde, who responds by arming his bird-like fighter. After being beaten, Glyde compliments Teisel, but suddenly flies into the air and barrels down on Teisel, firing a laser on him disarming Teisel; kidnapping Teisel and Bon. Tron tries to figure out what happened, and heads to the last location in a battleship called "Drache", where she finds her Servbots who tell her that her brothers have been kidnapped. The Servbots also tell Tron about the debt to Loath, but Tron doesn't know anything about any debt, assuming Teisel withheld the information for a reason. After some time, and searching, the Servbots return to Tron with a receipt for 1,000,000 Zenny. Tron puts it together that the money must have been used to make the Gesellschaft, not being told by her brother that he had taken money from Loath. At this point, Tron decides to get ready to pay off the money owed to Loath. Years following, as the global waters begins to slowly recede, the marine creatures adapted into the dry land of Dens, to evolve and become more intelligent. Some of these creatures also develop a humanoid structures; squids evolve into Inklings, while octopi evolve into Octarians and Octolings and the human Miyu was transformed into the Great Zapfish. The Inklings begin to use Zapfish as a prized power source. Judd the Cat was found preserved in a capsule. Judd is released from his capsule, and becomes the judge of the earliest known Turf Wars. Inkopolis and Calamari County are founded. Calamari County's customary chorus is composed to celebrate and respect the bounty of the sea. Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio are born. They later become the respective leaders of the Inklings and the Octarians. As the rebuilding of the Mushroom Kingdom progressed any further, Tron and her Servbots land outside what they assume is the bank, and quickly blow the doors open and rush in, only to realize it is a veterinary clinic. Quite frustrated, Tron yells at the Servbots, then decides there is no point in going back empty handed, and begins looting the immediate area (as the bank is too far away to reach at the moment), and soon the local police arrive. After Tron obtained the money, Denise shows up complaining about how late she is. She turns on a loudspeaker and threatens Tron to surrender. Tron mocks Denise about being late to the party, and Denise becomes flustered and chases after Tron. The chase ensues as a bridge collapses with Denise stating that Tron is trapped. Tron commands the Servbots to make a bridge for the Gustaff to climb up. The Servbots drive a truck into the destroyed bridge which can be used as a platform. As Tron can jump ship, Denise tells her that she'll get her next time. Tron sends the Servbots into the mine. A few feet into the mine, a digger is spotted, and the Servbots introduce themselves. The diggers asks if they're looking for the Aurora stones, and he's not sure where they are. He says that the four of them can look together. Tron remarks he looks really undependable. The states their names as Russell and Dantz, and the Servbots state their names ("which is Servbots"). Dantz (along with all other diggers), seems to be unable to hear Tron or notice the Finkel. As they continue in, the party notices a cave in the area, and Tron recommends some kind of drill. Dantz suggests dynamite, to which Tron immediately tells the Servbots to stop him before he brings the cave down. Dantz is saddened by being unable to use his dynamite, but Tron states she'll make something for the Servbots to use that can tunnel through the rock. Further in they find a trap, to which Dantz says to disarm a trap, they must hit a switch. Dantz says he'll stop the trap (which is a pendulum rapidly going back and forth with a large metallic head for a pendulum head). Running in, he's thrown back, and flips across the ground. He then recommends the Servbots try instead. Tron reinstates the fact that she thought he was no good. Tron tells the Servbots to time a run, and the Servbots freak out, afraid of being hurt, to which Tron tells them to stop whining and do it. The Servbots do deactivate the trap. Afterwards, Dantz congratulates them, and Tron states it's going to be a long day. Further into the mine, they meet a gruff woman who tells the Servbots to back off because she's irritated with a trap. The Servbots recommend hitting a switch, and the large woman, insulted, threatens the Servbots who quickly retract their statement. Tron remarks to stay on her good side. The woman once again tells the Servbots to leave her alone. Returning to the woman after grabbing the key on the other side of the trap, she asks what was there. She seems surprised, and compliments the Servbots who agree to give her the key (to which Tron yells at them). The woman says they're a little strange, and happily agrees to get the next one she finds, leaving the Servbots be. She then tells the Servbots her name's Maude. Unlike Dantz, Maude does not follow the Servbots. On a wall deeper in the mine is a piece of writing from a man named "Dig". The wall tells the Servbots that there's an elixir of youth, and that one of the Aurora Stones is in the room. The Servbots get one after reading it, and Dantz is absolutely amazed by the writing. Dantz gets his own and decides to find the others with the Servbots. Tron remarks that he'll probably need their help. Near the last room, the Servbots, Dantz, and Tron are found by another woman, who greets them with unusually nice banter. She states her name is Perl, and asks if they're looking for the Aurora Stones. Tron states she seems kind of suspicious. Perl mentions one's probably in the room, and Dantz runs ahead to get it. He then returns quickly, stating there's a large Reaverbot in the room. Perl tells them that's what she was going to say, and Tron remarks that Dantz really is dumb. The Servbots don't want to go, but Tron forces them to push ahead. After destroying the Reaverbot, two jewels falls from the air, which the Servbots catched. Tron remarks that it must be expensive. Perl asks if she can hold it, which the Servbots almost agree to, but Tron yells at them. When denied, Perl mutters quietly that she almost had it. Dantz congratulates them, Tron is excited, and Russell compliments the Servbots, upon which Tron compliments the Servbots as well, telling them they're the best digger's ever. Russell says they are full fledged diggers. Tron tells them to get back to the ship. After that, the Servbots notice the animals, and begin asking childish questions, upon which Tron (fully aware Loath owns the ranch) tells them to stop and wait. A truck drives up with a Servbot inside, and Tron demands they steal all the pigs on the farm. Grabbing all the pigs results in a large pink mech attacking Tron, but Tron exclaims she will not let it get in her way. Tsukikage and Meow appeared and destroyed the mechs. A Birdbot is fluttering around from the wreckage, and Tron notes he must have come to stop Tron. She says they have all the pigs, so there's little point in taking the Birdbot, and the Servbots leave happily. The Servbots are happy to see the pigs, but seem slightly dejected that they cannot find the cows. They ask Tron if they should find the cows, to which Tron agrees with a hearty yes, and the Servbots prepare to find them. Upon collecting all the cows, a Servbots counts them all childishly and explains they are done; Tron orders they retreat, only to be cut off by an odd robot with a fish-shaped head. Tron quickly realizes it's after the truck, and orders the Servbots on foot to aid her in a distraction. When Tsukikage was able to destroy the robot, Tron remarks about how beautiful the horses look, telling the Servbots to gather them all, stating the horses will fetch a nice price. After they are all obtained, Tron tells them to escape with her, only to be once again attacked by the same fish robot from before. Tron states they might as well get it over with. This time, Tsukikage, Meow and Tron managed to defeat the robot together. While Tsukikage and Meow leave to find the others on the Ark, Tron orders everyone back to the Gesellschaft. After heading back to the Gesellschaft, Tron and the Servbots simply enter the ruins that Teisel was intending to adventure in, Tron and the Servbots search the ruins for Diana's Tear, and find it in the clutches of a massive Reaverbot bathing in a pool. Luckily, Tron and the Servbots are saved by Denise who was riding her own mech. Tron continues to make fun of Denise, and Denise states she got special permission to get the robot. Denise also realizes she'll be in a lot of trouble if she messes up this time. They both managed to destroy the Reaverbot together as a team. Tron admits she feels kind of sorry for Denise at this point, and asks Denise what will happen when her superior finds out. Denise gets a radio call from her captain, and the radio call sounds extremely negative for Denise, as Denise asks if the captain will reconsider her decision. Tron tells her she's too busy with her own problems, and good luck to Denise, leaving Denise behind. After obtaining lots of money, , and thanks her Servbots. She rushes over to Loath's palace. The Servbots compliment Loath's ship, accidentally insulting theirs, to which Tron tells them to be quiet. Lex Loath comes into the room, and is surprised to see Tron. Tron says she's there for her brothers, and hands him the money. Loath laughs, and says Tron understands the world (referring to the fact that Tron understands money must be paid). Loath counts the money, and says it's short. Tron reassures there's a million. Loath agrees, but says the interest on the loan is another 2 million. Tron is flabbergasted, and tells him he can't get away with it. Loath says she's lucky the interest is that low, and she should go get the money. Glyde comes in at the command of Loath, and removes Tron by force, grabbing her arm and taking her out of the room. The Birdbots do the same to the Servbots. Loath notes she's more interesting than she looks, but says he can't let her brother return, not "at such a critical stage". Glyde promises he will be sure that Loath will not be let down. Tron, back at her ship, is angry with Loath, and notes that she might as well go get the money, since she can't find her brother's location. She tells the Servbots to tell her the new missions, and that if they're not worth it, they're all in trouble. Tron states she has all the money ready, and asks if the Servbots have found Loath. The Servbots say no, but the Servbots say they have found a supposed location for Loath. Tron orders everyone to head there, and congratulates them on a job well done for locating Loath. The Servbots go back and forth about how happy they are that Tron complimented them. At Loath's palace, Loath asks some simple "how do you do" questions, and then demands the money. Tron throws the money to Loath, and demands her brothers. Loath once again states she owes more interest. Tron remarks how low Loath is, and the Servbots complain. Loath takes offense to it, and talks about his business, then states he will take Tron to jail. Glyde comes in and takes Tron by the arm to the prison hold, the Birdbots squawking at the group. Glyde talks to Loath, who states Tron will make a good worker as Glyde reveals his plan, stating Loath is a genius by tricking talented diggers into never ending debt. Loath asks Glyde if he's ready, and Glyde says "it" is almost complete. Tron and the Servbots meets Tsukikage and Meow who are in jail. Tron states her plan, while Teisel, in the next room, trying to compose a letter, yells at her to stop, not realizing Tron is the one he yelled at. Tron recognizes the voice, and yells to Teisel. Teisel, still tells them to shut up. It then occurs to him it's Tron's voice, claiming he must be hearing things. Tron asks Teisel what he's doing, and Teisel realizes she's for real. Teisel becomes emotional realizing Tron came to save him. He asks the plan, only to have Tron say she got captured too. Teisel apologizes for the whole mess, stating he's a terrible brother. Tron asks what he's doing, and Teisel tells her the story of a giant ancient treasure known as the Colossus and when awakened the user could conquer the planet. The Colossus is real, and the refractor for it is found in the mine they are trapped in. To get it, Loath has been kidnapping diggers to perform the work. Tron says it could only be a giant Reaverbot, but Teisel assures her the refractor was real, as he dug it up himself, so it may be a true story. Both of them exchange angry comments about Loath, and Tron states they should get started on an escape. Tron contacts the Gesellschaft. The Servbots on board hear the message, and reply quickly to do chores. She says she found Teisel, telling them to get ready to help with "Plan 0024". The Servbots stand confused, and state that means one of them is supposed to pilot the robot. The Servbots go back and forth about who will pilot it. They see the Servbot with the red head parts, and he volunteers for the mission. The others gleefully agree on the idea. The Servbot pilots the Gustaff at this point. Once Tron's room is reached, the Servbots greet her happily, and the Servbots thank her happily for thanking them. Teisel wants to escape immediately, but Tron says that they're going to steal everything from Loath first. Teisel happily agrees with a maniacal laugh. Upon entering the Colossus room, the group, squeezed inside the Gustaff, look at the Colossus. Tron and Teisel look at the massive size of the Colossus, wondering how to get it out undetected. Glyde comes down, and spouts a few condescending words, and says now that they have the Colossus, they are useless to him. Teisel says they're not going quietly, and Tron affirms it. Teisel then asks to drive, and Tron refuses. Glyde laughs, and compliments Tron on how well she can fight, but says the real fight is just beginning. Glyde activates his machine further, and Teisel and Tron worry, only to have Bon fly down from the ceiling, body slamming Glyde's machine into submission. The two compliment Bon, and Glyde says it isn't the end. Glyde and his Birdbots run, as Glyde trips on the floor. Teisel says they haven't given up, and tells Bon to get back to the Gesellschaft. The Colossus shines, and activates. Teisel comically screams "it's alive", and then states it's not going to be easy. Loath states Glyde bought him time to activate it, and starts the machine. Loath says that play time is over, and the battle begins. Loath comments he will conquer the world, and laughs. Teisel says they have to escape before the building collapses on them. Tron beats a retreat with a screaming Teisel, and the ceiling collapses. In the Gesellschaft, Teisel demands all weapons to be readied, and Tron orders them to fire. The Colossus is pelted with missiles, but Loath says they have to do better, and it's his turn. A single bullet damages the Gesellschaft, slamming Tron's head into a wall, and throwing Teisel out of the main window. The engine room reports that they've lost 50% power, and a barely conscious Tron orders the Servbots to continue the attack. She collapses, and the Servbot promises he will pilot the Gustaff and attack. The other Servbots say they will come as well. The Servbots air drop onto the massive body of the Colossus and prepare for battle. When the defense pylons are destroyed, Loath panics, and states he will not let them win. Glyde says they will destroy them using whatever they have left. Loath prepares a final attack. When defeated, the Colossus explodes violently. Tron comes over the radio, and tells them to finish it off. The Servbots grab the refractor, and Loath, inside the machine, panics as the machine begins collapsing, pushing Glyde over and making for the exit. Tron tells them to not let either of the two escape. The Gesellschaft fires a bomb which blows them over into the water. The Gustaff grabs a Drache and heads back for the Gesellschaft. Tron tells the Servbot piloting the Gustaff she has a present for doing a good job. Meanwhile Loath pathetically begs for them to save him from the water, to which Tron refuses. Loath continues begging. Tron admits she can't just leave them, and slyly admits she owes a friend a favor. Loath says he doesn't care what that means, he just wants to be saved. Teisel asks her what she's doing, and Tron assures him it will be okay. Teisel says Tron has grown, but Tron says that she's always been that good. Teisel goes teary and talks about their mother and what she'd do seeing Tron run around like she does, then admits he's proud of her. Denise, sitting at her desk, is sadly belittling herself, saying she should hurry with the work, as she'll probably be fired. Loath and Glyde appear bound, and Denise is surprised. The captain comes in, asking what's the problem and for her paperwork, then spots Loath and Glyde. She happily thanks Denise, saying those two were high ranking criminals. She said she was preparing to fire her, but is glad she didn't. Denise sadly realizes she was going to be fired, and is happy she's getting credit for the capture (even though she knows it wasn't her and has no idea how they even got there). The captain says she's happy, and asks for a report. If she doesn't have it, she's fired. Denise sadly realizes there's more paperwork. Teisel says she's helped her friend, and Tron rebukes it by saying it was only business. Teisel announces it's time to get back to business, and Tron says she's coming too. Teisel admits it's a good idea. Teisel says that his plan to get caught and check out the mine, and that Tron would save him, worked. He happily congratulates his supposed plan, while Tron yells at the Servbots. Bon was eating something and one of the Servbots notices, and tells him he's not suppose to eat that. Teisel seems happy to still have the golden refractor, but loses his temper when he realizes nobody's paying attention. Tron congratulates the favorite Servbot again. He is happy for the praise, and Tron is happy he did trash detail. The Servbot says he threw out everything. As he goes into detail, Tron asks if he left the treasure box alone. The Servbot says he threw everything out. Tron loses her temper, upset that everything they had worked hard for is gone, as a completely shocked Teisel looks on. Tron tells the Servbot she's got a special torture ready in the torture room for his stupidity. Meanwhile, Tsukikage and Ran were on the boat waiting for food and sake for merely seven hours. They are found and picked up by a strange huge ships hiding in shadow. They are picked up by a woman with blonde hair and boy with brown hair and in blue armor. Elsewhere, the Eggman Empire sends Vile to obtain the Kenkaranpu from Tian Long temple ehich was located in Kattelox Island. In doing this the Empire unleashed an armada of battleships to unleash a mini scaled genocide dozens of the ascetic monks that were living out their vows of protection and love behind the Tian Long temple's walls. The Guard Orotic is confronted by the plucky Taito. However, the Guard Orotic got inexperienced help from Vile whom the latter defeated Taito. In the ship, Tsukikage and Meow thanked the two for saving them. They introduced themselves to them with the two introducing themselves to Tsukikage as Rock Volnutt and Roll Caskett. |-|Volnutt's Treasure Hunt= In the Ocean Tower, Tsukikage, Meow, and Rock Volnutt finds a Blue Refractor inside. When he takes the Refractor, it activates a trap and alarms the tower's Reaverbots. They faced a one-armed Hanmuru Doll, which is left behind in the tower when Roll Caskett appears to take them with the Flutter. After leaving an old tower, the Flutter crashed on Cardon Forest and the police arrive to check on them. The Inspector welcomes them to Kattelox Island and asks one of them to go to the station for details, saying that it won't take long, with Barrell going to the station. While Barrell is busy, Roll asks Mega Man to look parts for their ship. Tsukikage and Meow meets Taito, Laila and Ryūkō who sees Servbots outside, who are waiting for Tron Bonne near a Drache. Rock goes to the Junk Shop and the woman inside asks him to find her husband, who went to the Underground Ruins to find some parts. He him inside the ruins nearby being attacked by Reaverbot snakes and saves him. The Junk Shop owner thanks him and returns to the shop. In the shop, they lament that they don't have the parts he needs, but they give Mega Man a Mine Parts Kit and let him have the car outside the market. Outside the market, Roll is seeing the car and asks if Mega Man found any parts. As the shop had none of the parts needed, he tells her that they have to dig out for them. After using the car to make a Special Weapon with the kit Mega Man received from the Junk Shop owners, they are greeted by a police officer who was been looking for them and gives their Citizen's Card, telling them that some of the gates to other areas are locked due to Air Pirates planning to attack the city. Outside the City Hall, Tron is been chased by a dog name Paprika. Tsukikage finds Tron in Downtown, hanging in a street light and yelling at the dog to leave her alone. Meow and Mega Man makes Paprika go away by talking to Paprika and turns to Tron, who's still hanging at the street light, asking her if she's all right. Tron slowly drops down from the street light and begins to develop a crush on him. Blushing, she tells him to mind his own business and runs away. Paprika returns to her owner. Roll tells him that Barrell is inside the city and wonders if he will be all right, and the officer tells them that if he finds him he will bring him to a safe place. Still worried, Roll asks Mega Man to check Barrell. While on the way to City Hall, he notices Jim and his gang near the door to Downtown talking about a woman that might be a pirate. They leave when they notice Mega Man. In Downtown, Mega Man sees Tron Bonne finishing to talk at her Servbots about their plan that will soon start. Tron notices Mega Man watching and asks what he was looking at before leaves. Mega Man reaches the City Hall and finds Barrell talking to the mayor of the island, Amelia, who is an old friend of his. Mega Man, Tsukikage, Meow, Taito, Laila, and Ryūkō enters the City Hall area, where the pirates are attacking the City Hall building, the Bank, the Police Station and some residences. After taking care of the Servbots, Bon Bonne appears, but he is defeated by Mega Man, leaving his head on the ground dazzedly. A Drache arrives and retrieve Bon. Meanwhile at the Gesellschaft, Teisel Bonne was in his room wondering where Tron and Bon are and notices that it's time for his favorite show, turning the TV on. News report that the pirate attack on the City Hall has been repelled by a blue boy. Enraged to see this, he asks who is that blue boy and decides to go into action. Back at the City Hall, Roll arrives and tells Volnutt's that he did stop the pirates and enters the City Hall building to find Barrell and Amelia fine. Barrell apologize to them for giving a scare. Amelia orders the Inspector to arrest the pirates and tells Mega Man about the disaster rumored to happen if the pirates find the treasure in the ruins. Volnutt's group follows the Inspector to the Clozer Woods, but he and his men are unable to stop the pirates. They fought through the Leopold tanks and finds Teisel Bonne in the Sub-Gate, digging around it with his Marlwolf robot. The defeated Servbots warns him that Mega Man is coming and Teisel orders everyone to stop digging and prepare to attack. Mega Man notices the robot and Teisel attacks him. Mega Man manages to hit the caterpiller threads, slowing the Marlwolf. He manages to find the robot's weakness, the hatch, and hops behind the Marlwolf to attack it when opened by a Servbot. Teisel yells to the Servbots close the hatch, but the Marlwolf takes enough hits to cause a malfunction, causing it to explode. Teisel is dazed with his defeat, standing while smoke comes out from his shoulders and the Servbots bring him back to the Gesellschaft. He mutters that he will get Mega Man even if it's the last thing he will ever do. At the Gesellschaft's meeting room, Teisel and his siblings are reunited and discussing what happened. Teisel plans to concetrate all their firepower on Mega Man to defeat him and with him out of their way it will be easier to take the island's treasures. Back at the City Hall, Barrell was very pleased that the pirates were stopped. Amelia gives Volnutt's group a Digger's License. The Volnutt's group plus Roll go to the south of Cardon Forest and fight through the Leopold tanks guarding the Sub-Gate where a Refractor is. Mega Man enters the Sub-Gate and finds a Yellow Refractor, but it's protected by an energy shield that needs three keys to be unlocked. After fighting through the Reaverbots and finding all the keys, he returns to the Refractor and unlocks the shield. Mega Man approaches the Yellow Refractor, slowly picks it up and looks around nervously, but unlike the blue refractor in the tower, nothing happened. He returns to Roll and they are happy with the Refractor found, but it's too small to fix the Flutter. They wonder where it could be used. Taito and Laila goes to the boat house in Uptown. He meets the owner, Wily, and asks for a boat to the Lake Jyun Sub-Gate, but he tells him all the boats were stolen except for one boat that is broken. Laila talks with the workers near the broken boat and they inform him that only a big Refractor could make it work. He calls Roll and she checks the boat, looking inside and beginning to fix it with the Yellow Refractor. Wily then arrives and asked what are they doing. Taito asks Tsukikage for a wrench. Later after fixing it Roll climbs out and surprise to see Wily who was watching and apologizes and she fix the boat for him. Wily tells her you like machines and asked what's in her face. Mega Man tells her your face is covered in grease. Wily then leaves and Meg aMan and Roll hops on the boat ready to go to the Sub gate. However as they approach the gate they are attack by the Bonnes again. Mega Man manages to destroy the Such Gerats and Draches. Tron Teisel and Bon emerges from the cave nearby in their robot the Balkon Gerat and attacks them. Roll maneuvers the missiles while Mega Man Manages to destroy the robot's arms and turrets then the beam laser. Teisel Tron and Bon escapes from the Robot as it explode and retreats back to the Gesellschaft. Mega Man and Roll reaches the Sub Gate and he enters. He fights through the Reaverbots guarding the area and finds the Starter Keys. He finds a big Refractor and unlocks the shield. Mega Man slowly picks the Red Refractor and looks around nothing happened. However as he exits the room a big Reaverbot called Garudoriten activates and attacks. Mega Man destroys it by hitting it in the head and returns to Roll. Meanwhile at The Gesellschaft the Bonnes are in the Meeting Room decided to let Mega Man keep whatever he finds in the ruins and wait him to open the Main Gates so they can take what is inside. Volnutt's group returns to the Flutter and repair it with the red Refractor they found and it start working again. Roll tells Mega Man to talk Barrell about the Main Gates. They go to The Clozer Woods Sub Gate where Teisel tries to dig it. Taito finds the control room to open the Main Gate but needs some id cards to activate it and the elevators are not working. Tsukikage and Meow finds the Generator and turns it on and the elevators are working and finds 2 id cards. Mega Man finds the last one after destroying 3 big Reaverbots called Karumuna Bash and returns to the control room and activates the controls and the Main Gate opens and Volnutt's group returns to the Flutter. Roll then pilots the Flutter back to the Cardon Forest. While on their way there they are attack by the Bonnes again with their Gesellschaft and they hide in the clouds. MegaMan destroys the remaining Draches and attacks the Gesellschaft. Teisel orders all turrets to destroy them. The Galactic Eggman Empire, led by Lelouch Eggman arrived and finds the Gesellschaft's weakness and destroys them. The Gesellschaft explodes but the Bonnes escape on a robot called the Focke-Wulf and Teisel hurts his arm during the escape from the Gesellschaft. Tron takes over and attacks Mega Man and company. MegaMan manages to destroy the robot and the Bonnes sit down accepting their defeat and the Robot divebombs toward the ground to their apparent deaths, MegaMan and Roll watches them from the Flutter as the Focke-Wulf disappear behind the clouds. MegaMan gets saddened and looks down in remorse thinking they are not gonna make it from the crash and wishing he had taken it easier on them. After fixing the Flutter, Rock decides to talk to Roll to get to the Main Gate but as he enters her room Laila changing and embarrassedly shouts and asked him what he was doing and yells him to get out of here as MegaMan shocked steps out of her room. Roll tells him next time to knock the door before entering and he apologizes. MegaMan talks to Barrell about the Main Gate then he and Roll goes to the Main Gate in the Old City. Volnutt's group enters the main Gate and fights through the Reaverbots and finds the controls and opens the Gates to the Sub City in the city and returns to the surface and finds a warehouse and enters it. Inside the Warehouse was a Robot called Theodore Bruno. MegaMan was amazed at the robot and notices the Bonne mark on its chest then hears Tron coming indicated she, Teisel and Bon survived the crash unharmed. Tron notices Mega Man who was watching and angrily shouts and asked him what happened telling him that she and her siblings could have died after the Focke-Wulf was destroyed then notices Meow smiling at her. Taito shakes her hands telling her she survived that's wonderful, but a Flustered Tron swings her hands off of him and tells him not to touch her. Then Teisel steps in who was eating and notices Taito and asked him what he was doing here and calls Tron to activate the robot and she leaves. They attack him but MegaMan defeats them. Tron, Teisel and Bon are sitting in the ground coughing. Teisel tells the Blue boy what's his name and he replies. Then he and his siblings leaves. Tron gets sad at this. MegaMan finds the Sub Citys in the city and destroys the Reaverbots and finds 3 special Keys. Volnutt's group reenters the Main Gate and unlocks the three doors with the special keys and finds a chamber inside was a Ignis called MegaMan Juno and wakes up to see him and the meeting confuses Volnutt. Juno tells him about his past and traps him and leaves to plan to kill everyone on the island. At the corner Tron and Teisel overhear this and Tron becomes extremely worried and tells Teisel to do something or Juno kills everyone on the island. They find Taito being chocked by Vile, one of the Eight Deadly Mavericks and Mega Man and company trapped in the electromagnetic barrier and frees them by smashing Vile into the wall and turning off the electricity. Tron checks MegaMan who was hurt by the trap and asked are you all right and MegaMan thanks her. Teisel tells him that Juno is getting away and he chases him leaving Tron and Teisel behind. Taito and Tsukikage, working together as a team, fends off the Reaverbots and finds Data who already went there where Juno was waiting for him. Mega Man comfronts him and Juno turns to his 2nd form after he defeats him and he defeats him and dies. Meg aMan manages to stop the program and the island is safe. Roll and Barrell contact him that he stop Juno from destroying the island and Volnutt's group and Data returns to the surface. Soon, it's time for them to leave. Volnutt's group goes to the city to say goodbye to everyone and they thank him for helping then returns to Roll, Barrell and Data. They say Goodbye to Amelia who was with them and boards the Flutter. While departing MegaMan notices the people on the island are cheering at them and say goodbye. As the Flutter is far away, Teisel watches them from the window of their scraped ship and asks Tron if it can go faster, and she replies it can't and they build it with the spare parts from the remains of the Gesellschaft and other robots that MegaMan destroyed. Teisel tells them that with the Rainbow Refractor they got while MegaMan fought Juno, they can recover what they lost and be rich. Tron sighs, hopping the boat won't sink until they get to the next island. Unknown to MegaMan, Roll, Barrell, Data and everyone on the island that the Bonnes successfully got the treasure. The Rainbow Refractor was behind the scrapped boat and Bon was pulled in the water. Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. **Kenshin Gekko *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu **Karin **Jūgo *Konohagakure **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Boruto Uzumaki **Himata Uzumaki **Himawari Uzumaki **Kakashi Hatake **Katasuke Tōno **Tamaki **Metal Lee **Sarada Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Mitsuki *Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Ping Pong **Tigress Woo **Saiko **Clay's Grandmother *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas ***Siarnaq **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Den City **Jin Kusanagi *Konohagakure **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Boruto Uzumaki **Himata Uzumaki **Himawari Uzumaki **Kakashi Hatake **Katasuke Tōno **Tamaki **Metal Lee **Sarada Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Mitsuki *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu **Karin **Jūgo *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke *Team RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Terry's Faction/King of Fighters Crew **Fatal Fury ***Terry Bogard ***Andy Bogard ***Joe Higashi **Team Japan ***Kyo Kusanagi ***Benimaru ***Goro **Team Korea ***Kim Kaphwan ***Chae Lim ***Luong **Team Women ***Mai Shiranui ***King ***Blue Mary **Team China ***Shun'ei ***Meitenkun ***Tung Fu Rue **Psycho Team ***Athena Asamiya ***Sie Kensou ***Chin Gentsai **Team Art of Fighting ***Ryo Sakazaki ***Robert Garcia ***Yuri Sakazaki **Team Yagami ***Iori Yagami ***Mature ***Vice **Team Heroes ***Ash Crimson ***Oswald ***Adelheid Bernstein **Team High School Girls ***Malin ***Hinako Shijou ***Li Xiangfei **Team Elisabeth ***Elisabeth Blanctorche ***Duo Lon ***Shen Woo *Kong Tribe **Cranky Kong **Wrinkly Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Donkey Kong III **Diddy Kong **Dixie Kong **Tiny Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Funky Kong **Candy Kong **Eddie **Bluster Kong **Lanky Kong **Sumo Kong **Dread Kong **Karate Kong **Ninja Kong *Legendary Ronin Warriors **Ryo Sanada **Rowen Hashiba **Sage Date **Cye Mouri **Kento Rei Fuan *Defenders of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda **Princess Ruto *Icarus Army **Palutena ***Pit *Super Mario Brothers **Mario **Luigi **Princess Toadstool Peach *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke **Tsurugi Kenshin I *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Prometheus's Faction **Prometheus **Pandora *Team Vent **Vent **Aile *Team Mega Man **Atlas **Tsuzuku **Aeolus **Thetis *Team PAKK **Paul Jackson **Akame **Kurome *Six Mane **Twilight Sparkle **Spike **Applejack **RainbowDash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie **Starlight Glimmer *Team Dragon **Son Goku **Bulma **Android 10,000 **Android 18 **Yamcha **Krillin **Puar **Roshi **Tien **Chiaotzu **Vegeta **Tarble **Yajirobe **Oolong **Good Buu **Piccolo Jr. **Goten **Trunks *Treasure Hunters **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel *Murakumo Clan **Takeru Murakumo **Paul Murakumo **Kala Murakumo **Makoto Murakumo **Hinamori Murakumo **Mikoto Murakumo *Renato Clan **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Anakin Renato **Paul Renato *Mizu Clan **Bellri **Yurin Sadamitsu **Izumo Mizu *Team Vent **Vent **Aile **Ashe *Team Mega Man **Atlas **Tsuzuku **Aeolus **Thetis *Galactic Eggman Empire **Supreme Rulers ***Imperial Family ****Enrique Eggman ****Hydron Eggman ****Lelouch Ōtsutsuki ****Miwa Tomoe ****Ashi Ōtsutsuki ****Ashi Uzumaki ****Kokori Gekko ****Shōjo **Imperial Senate ***Ancient Minister ***Yuki Buxaplenty ***Paul Buxaplenty ***Orbot ***Cubot **Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ***Scratch ***Grounder ***Coconuts **Agents ***Okita Gentatsu ***Shinichi Gekko ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki **Elite Enforcers ***D-01 Paul ***D-02 Paula **Egg Tyrants ***Raoh ***Shin ***Jagi ***Souther ***Yuda ***Gyaran **Eight Deadly Mavericks ***Vile ***Powmettaur ***Guard Orotic ***Fighting Fefnir ***Fairy Leviathan ***Sage Harpuia ***Poler Kamrous ***Maha Ganeshariff **Doll Master ***Umi ***Sho ***Gekko Squadron ****Shinka ****Tatsuya Gekko ****Tatsu Gekko **Egg Boss ***Akhlut ***Axel the Water Buffalo ***Conquering Storm ***Cassia ***Clove ***Grand Battle Kukku XV ***Mordred Hood ***Nephthys ***Thunderbolt ***Tundra the Walrus **Battle Bird Armada ***Speedy ***Doctor Fukurokov **GEATHJERK Squadron ***Shinto Gimme ***Alpha Wanna ***Jin Walltha ***Paul Laambo ***Laura Vijounne ***Jack Heyourgah **Ultimate Weapons ***Grey ***Senna Gekko |-|Returning Characters= *Tsukikage Tribe **Tsukikage Ran **Meow *Lost Incident victims **Miyu Sugisaki *Uchiha Federation **Utakata Uchiha |-|New Characters= *Elysium's Ignis **Volnutt's Master **Rock Volnutt **Sera **Yuna **Gatz **Geetz **Juno *Caskett family **Joseph **Matilda **Roll **Data *Celestial Heroes **Taitō Shirei **Laila Shirei **Keirō Hakuho **Ryūkō Mouten *Bonne Family **Teisel Bonne **Tron Bonne **Bon Bonne **Servbot Army *Loath family **Lex Loath **Glyde **Birdbot Army *Ryship Enforcers **Denise *Bluecher Family **Verner Von Bluecher *Klaymoor Pirates **Klaymoor **Bola *Uchiha Federation **Lutakata Uchiha **Hayate Uchiha Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the Mega Man Legends. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon